


Nothing But Revenge

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Air Inflation, Burp Kink, Butt Expansion, M/M, Pet Names, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: Hamilton tortures Laurens with more than just sex but all poor Laurens can do is just suffer through it.





	Nothing But Revenge

Laurens quietly sits on the floor as he scrolls through his phone. Few minutes pass and he hears the door open. He keeps his eyes on his phone. “What's up, Hamilton.” He said. Laurens hears his foot steps across the floor as Hamilton gets closer to him and sits next to him. John looks up to see Alexander's seductive face. He blushes a bit. “I've got a gift for you, baby boy.” Alex said in a seductive voice. Laurens looked at him in confusion. “Bend over for me like the good boy that you are.” Hamilton hummed. John did what he was told and then felt a sudden rush of pleasure. He moans a bit as he tries to fuck into the mysterious object. Alex laughed as he saw how turned on John was. Then he grabbed what appeared to be an air pump and turned it on. The pump made a small humming noise which startled Laurens a bit.

  
Suddenly Laurens felt something in his stomach. It felt like his stomach was expanding. He then felt a hand on his stomach. It was Hamilton. John moaned a bit as he felt his lover’s hands rubbing his somewhat expanded stomach. He loved this feeling. He loudly moans each time Hamilton rubbed his belly. John suddenly felt a surge of pain in his stomach. He was already full. He groaned as he felt his stomach still fill with air. Pain turned to pleasure and Laurens started to moan again as he felt his ass grow a bit bigger. Hamilton looks at Laurens surprised. “You look so pretty my baby boy.” He said getting closer to his ass and starts licking it slowly. “No, Hamilton s-stop-” Laurens’ plead for help was interrupted by a loud moan as Hamilton licked and rubbed Laurens’ ass. “H-Hamilton, my s-stomach ah” John’s stomach filled with air which made him moan even louder. He loved this. He couldn't believe that he'd be into such a thing.

  
John then felt something being pulled out of his ass. It was the pump. “Good boy.” Hamilton said sliding a buttplug into Laurens. Laurens tries to get up but can't. His swollen stomach leaves him immobilized. Hamilton notices Laurens’ struggle and gets closer to him. “Aw, did I leave my baby immobilized? I could just fuck you right here, right now. Fill your stomach even more with my own cum.” John whines as he listens to what Alex’s says. Alex then starts to rub John’s stomach. “Is that a yes my baby boy?” Alex said. “Y-yes, daddy.” John responded. “You're such a slut, huh?” Alex laughed. John then quietly burped. Hamilton then stopped rubbing Laurens’ stomach and got in front of his face. “You have such a cute burp, baby.” He whispered to him. Laurens whined as he got harder from Hamilton's small comments. John burped again but it was a bit louder.  
“I can't wait to fuck so hard and then fill you up even more than you already are~”

  
Hamilton then went down and started to lick Laurens’ stomach. John moans as he feels Alexander’s wet tongue on his swollen belly. Alex then looks up at him. “You look so pretty like this. I really need to fuck you right now~” Alex said rubbing John’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of y'all liked this!!  
> Took me a while to finish this.


End file.
